


January 30, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Volcana scowled and released fire at Amos.





	January 30, 2006

I never created DC canon.

Volcana scowled and released fire at Amos as he prevented her from fleeing with jewelry before Supergirl's fists struck her and darkness was her final view.

THE END


End file.
